Since I was 16 --Jax and Tara--
by skriley316
Summary: It's an overall mash up of 4 out of 5 of my SOA fanfics. Lots of family bits, and sadly, Gemma drama. Also, club drama. Sucky summary, but the story is better. (at least I think so) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**TARA POV**

I looked into the rear-view mirror back at Ava. She was so beautiful. She had the sweetest blue eyes and a good amount of blonde hair, just like her daddy. It was almost time for me to go back to work, but I just couldn't let my 2 month old's life be in anybody's hands but mine. I just had to tell Jax. I had to get out of Chicago. It just wasn't meant to be. That night I left without saying goodbye was so terrible. He knew exactly where I'd be, yet he never came. I didn't even know I was pregnant until a week or so after I got to Chicago. I was 2 months pregnant when I left Charming, so we had been apart 9 months. The baby was Jax's no doubt about it. Ava Hope Teller. Man, she was so gorgeous. Once I passed the "Welcome to Stockton" sign, I dialed the number that I hadn't in a little under nine months. Once I got to Chicago in the beginning, I called him and told him I loved him, and I gave him my address, but he just hung up on me. I waited for him to pick up the phone this time, then right as I heard him answer, I gasped and hung up. I was too nervous to speak to him. I pulled into some cheap motel. It was 2 a.m, and I was too exhausted from driving all the way here. Thankfully Ava slept most of the time, although the silence was almost nauseating at some points. Right as I unlocked the door and set Ava's car seat on the bed, my phone rang. I looked down at the screen. It was Jax. I knew I had to tell him now. I answered it, with much hesitation.

"_H-Hello?"_

"_Tara, are you okay?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you I am in state. I wanted to show you something. I really need to talk to you."_

"_Where?"_

He sounded like absolute shit, but you could tell in his voice he was happy I was in Cali.

"_Stockton. At the little motel by that cigar shop."_

"_I'll be there in 20. What room are you in?"_

"_Around the back, room 102."_

"_Don't go anywhere. Just stay put."_

He hung up, and there I was, standing in the motel room, not sure what the hell I was supposed to do. Here I was with a baby, and my estranged boyfriend on the way to talk and meet his daughter he doesn't even know existed. I went to the trunk of my car and got my overnight suitcase out, and wheeled that in with Ava's pac-n-play. Once I got that set up, I took her out of her car seat, nursed her some, then put her back to bed in the pac-n-play. I checked the time on my phone. 2:23 a.m. I heard a motorcycle pull up outside. I looked through the peephole, and there he was. Same kutte, same man I abandoned for nursing school 9 months ago. With a baby, and the standard of living in Chicago, I just couldn't do it. Plus, Ava needs her daddy, and I loved and missed Jax so much. He was about to knock, but I opened the door before he could. I didn't want him to wake the baby. I stood in the doorway so he couldn't get in yet.

"_Tara, is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, I think it is. I just need to talk to you. There is someone really special I'd like for you to meet."_

"_What you already replaced me? New boyfriend?"_

He was looking so insulted.

"_No, I don't have a new boyfriend. Look for yourself."_

I moved out of the way, and he walked in and saw the pac-n-play.

"_What is that Tara?"_

"_That is your daughter."_

I was so nervous of how he would react. He walked over and look at Ava.

"_She looks just like you Jackson."_

"_You weren't even pregnant. There is no way that baby is mine."_

I knew this was a terrible mistake. I felt like he hated me now.

"_Yes I was. Two months when I left Charming. She's yours Jackson. You're the only guy I've ever had sex with. We can do a paternity test if you really want to."_

"_No. It's fine. But tell me Tara, why are you telling me this now? Why did you hide her from me?"_

"_I'm telling you all of this now because I knew Charming is where I belong. Plus I'm not cut out to raise a baby by myself. She at least needs her dad. School was a bad idea. I missed you Jax. I love you, and I want to be here with you. Raise our baby together. Be a family. Please..."_

"_Let me hold her. Please."_

I bent over and gently lifted her, making sure she stayed asleep, then I placed her in his arms.

"_Her name is Ava Hope Teller. You're on her birth certificate. She's two months old."_

They looked so much alike, and it literally made my heart swell.

_"She is mine..."_

_"I know. So how've you been? Fill me in on the past 9 months.."_

"_Well I spent the beginning hooking up with some chick named Wendy. It was a bad mistake, and I broke up with her. Well she's pregnant with a son. My son. I've been financially taking care of everything. She sends me all the bills. She's about 7 months along. I'm going to get custody of him. She's some ex-junkie. I hooked up with her because I was lonely without you. You're the only girl I've been with that I truly loved, and I still love you 'til this day."_

"_Jax, I-"_

"_Do you love me Tara? It's a simple question."_

"_It's not a simple answer."_

"_I know darlin'..."_

_"I can't believe you got another girl pregnant. How is this going to work now?"_

_"I'm not with Wendy. And I'm going to get my son as soon as he is born. We can raise both babies together."_

_"But I'm not his mother."_

_"You can be. It'll be better than that junkie."_

_"Jax, I don't know..."_

_"Just think about it. So what have you been doing while in Chicago?"_

_"Trying to do school. Taking care of Ava. Working as a waitress. It sucked. Everything is so expensive there. We'd get donations and such from the salvation army. You'll keep us safe Jax, right? At least Ava..."_

_"And you. You're just as important as she is. We can be our own family. I decided that the boy is going to be named Abel Thomas Teller. Thomas after my brother."_

_"That's a really nice name."_

_"So we'll have Ava and Abel. Gemma will like having a girl in the family. She's had men around her whole life."_

_"Gemma won't like me being back though... Christ, she hates me."_

_"She'll get over it. If not for me, for her grandbabies."_

_"We need to lay low for a few days. I need to readjust to California. Your mother is a lot to handle, even when I was used to it."_

* * *

_**~So, I'm not sure what the hell I am getting myself into mashing up my stories. It is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. Please leave a review for me, thanks!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara's P.O.V:**

Jax was so glad I came back, and I was happy that he took me back. Ava really seemed to like him, although she just loves to be held and snuggled, so anyone that will do that, she loves. We left Stockton in the morning, and went straight to his house. He had been so depressed for these past six months, with the help of Gemma, he was taking a leave of absence from samcro. He's been V.P since he was old enough to be in the club, but since Gemma was samcro's queen, and had Clay whipped, if she wanted something, she got it, so her wanting her baby boy to take some time off was of course approved. She didn't know I was back, but I knew as soon as she would, she'd speed over here, and try to tell me off in more ways than one, but maybe that would change if she saw Ava. We stayed inside his house for a couple of days, but Gemma called one morning and said she wanted to cook him some lunch and that she'd be over in an hour, regardless of Jax telling her that he was busy. I took a shower, and did my hair and makeup so I could look presentable. With Jax's help, we bathed Ava in the sink, and got her dressed right as Gemma started to knock. I sat on the couch, holding Ava in my arms, smiling as she would fidget around with her little outfit we put on her. I heard Gemma's heels walk into the walkway.

"_Mom, I have someone for you to see. Well, there's actually two people."_

Jax walked into where I was, and Gemma just stared at me. She didn't notice the baby at first. He walked over to me and got Ava out of my arms.

"_Meet Ava, our daughter."_

"_What?! How is that possible? Tara you weren't even pregnant, you stupid slut!"_

Wow, she was still as mouthy as ever. She used to like me, but held me responsible for Jax's depression.

"_Jesus Christ Gemma, I was two months pregnant when I left here. I didn't even know until I got to Chicago. I came back because Charming is my home. It's where I belong. I belong with Jax, and Ava needs him in her life. She needs both parents. I'm broke, I can't raise her all alone, and I definitely can't, being across the country from any support I could get."_

Jax was watching us exchange glares. He cleared his voice and held Ava out to Gemma. I'm glad he was staying calm in all of this.

"_Mom, her name is Ava Hope Teller. She's two months old. She's definitely mine. It all makes sense. All the timings and everything match up. She looks a lot like me."_

Gemma held her, and was looking very closely at her.

"_Yeah, you're right. She does."_

She was calming down, which made me relax. Now I knew we'd be asked a million questions.

"_Do you guys have clothes for her?"_

"_I got a few things. Most were donations from the salvation army in Chicago."_

"_No. Don't use those worn out things. I'll buy her some."_

"_Well you don't have to... Jax was going to take us and we were going to get some later on today."_

"_No, I'm the grandmother, I can do it. What about a nursery, do you have that set up yet?"_

"_Again, something we were going to get today."_

Jax chimed in. You could tell he was getting stressed out.

"_Mom, back off."_

"_I'm just asking questions. How about this... You guys can take my escalade. You'll need the space. I'll give you money for the baby's clothes, but Jax you're buying all that nursery shit. Pick up a nice color of paint too. I'll stay here and watch Ava until you all get back. I'll give me time to bond with her, you know, get to know the granddaughter I didn't even know existed."_

"_Gemma, I appreciate the offer, but we're trying to figure this out on our own."_

"_Tara, shut up. That ignorance you have that you and Jax can do it all alone is why you're in this situation. Jax bought this house, and furnished it all. He can't afford everything. Babies are so expensive. Here, take this."_

She handed me two 100 dollar bills before she continued on.

"_Now, when you all get back, we'll set up her nursery. But when we finish, you two lovely idiots need to take the baby to the clubhouse and introduce her to everyone. Maybe Jax will get back to his club now that you are back. You sent him into a world of shit Tara. These past 9 months you put us all through with Jax, it's your fault."_

"_You're so full of shit Gemma. I called him when I got to Chicago. I told him I loved him, I gave him my address. Poor boy just hung up on me. He knew exactly where I'd be. If he didn't come for me, that's his fault. I had Ava, and decided the best thing to do for her was to come back to Charming. Don't make me regret this decision. She doesn't have to be in your life. Don't make Jax suffer more than he already has. You can watch her, but if you want that, you have to respect me, and Jax, and allow us to figure this whole parenting thing out. I've got a good enough grasp on it, Jax just needs a little bit of help. He's a good father though. In the past 4 days I've been here, he has helped with everything. He gets up with me in the middle of the night when Ava does, changes her sometimes, burps her after I nurse her. He's a damn good dad, and I'm a damn good mom. We got this."_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jax and I brought Abel home. Wendy "mysteriously" overdosed after Abel's heart repair surgery, and she died. Two months later, the day Abel was getting released, Gemma barged into the house, wanting to talk.

"_Sit down Tara, this is important."_

I knew it was Gemma who slipped Wendy the syringe of crank, with enough of it to kill a horse, so I knew she was even more dangerous than before I left.

"_Gemma, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not here to talk about me. It's about Jax and Abel. Wendy is dead. You're her replacement in the boys' lives."_

"_I rather you not say that about me. I was around before that junkie whore was. We're handling Abel just fine. "_

"_Just shut up. I realize you're going to forever be in my son's life. You're not some random pussy, you're his old lady. But Abel is a package deal with him now, no matter what happens with you two and Ava. I want you to know the importance of that. I'm the grandma. I'll help out for a while, but there comes a point where it needs to be just Daddy and Mommy, no Grandma, with Abel and Ava. I've got the club to take care of."_

"_Yes, I know you do."_

"_But before I step back some and let Jax do his parenting, I need to know if you really are going to stick around. Be with Jax, be a mom to Abel and Ava."_

"_Well of course. There is no worry there. I'm back in Charming and back with Jax for good. I want to be Abel's mom. He's the most precious little boy. And plus, I'm already Ava's momma."_

"_Okay, good. We're all done here. I suppose I'll see you later for Abel's homecoming party."_

"_Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"__As long as you don't single out my grandson, and you're a good mom to both of my grandbabies, I'll ease up on you. Jax has been all over my case about it lately, even Clay too."_

**~Leave me a review and tell me what you think!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Term for the story:

_wet nurse- __A wet nurse is a woman who breastfeeds and cares for another's nurses are employed when the mother is unable or chooses not to nurse the child herself._

* * *

**JAX POV**

Tara and I had adjusted well to parenting both kids. Abel was still essentially a weak baby, and the doctors suggested this really expensive formula, or to find some source for breast milk, so that we could get his immune system nice and strong so that we could start to wean him off some of his medicine. Tara had been breastfeeding Ava, so it made sense if she could do it for Abel. She was willing to because Abel was her new son, legally too. With Wendy being dead, and me being able to prove I'm Abel's dad, the court allowed Tara to adopt him. We got her name put on his birth certificate and everything. It was really weird for us at times. We had only been back together about 3 months, and we had a 5 month old daughter, an month old son. Tara and I were just barely 20, and we had an entire family. She was already talking about a third baby, once we got Abel completely healthy, and I kind of liked the sound of that. Gemma had me at 18, and we've been pretty close up until she started to treat Tara like shit. I'd want that relationship with Ava and Abel, and I know Tara would feel the same.

**TARA POV**

Things with Jax were as good as they could be. He had money coming in from runs with the club, and also from doing auto-mechanic stuff at T.M. Gemma kept her distances from us, which made me happy. She was a big issue in mine and Jax's relationship, so with her away, it helped out with things. I'd just stay home and be Mommy all day. The resemblance between Ava and Abel were shocking. Thankfully, Abel looked nothing like Wendy. His baby pictures could be identical to Jax's, and Ava's could be the female version of her daddy and little brother. I often found myself incredibly overwhelmed being back in Charming. I came back thinking Ava and I could be with Jax, and we'd have our little, simple family. Little did I know, Jax knocked some junkie up, and he expected me to be Abel's mom. Don't get me wrong, I've loved every second of caring for Abel. He truly was my son, and he'd always remain mine, but that picture of what I expected was always in the back of my mind. Gemma backed off, I was able to feed both babies of mine for free, and healthier than formula, so Jax and I could save a lot. We'd eventually get a bigger house, but we were all depending on Jax's money. Only a small bit of the money we had was being earned straight. I didn't like to think of what he'd have to do for the rest.

* * *

**~I know it is very short, but this an in-between chapter. Not being merged, it is all original. Please leave a review, it is much appreciated.~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**TARA P.O.V**_

I decided after Abel was 7 months, and Ava was 9 ½ months, I would start to go back and try schooling again. I enrolled in some online courses, so I'd be working towards getting the basic credits I needed. I didn't want to actually have to go inside a building for hours a day, because I would have to find someone to watch the babies, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask their crazy grandmother. I was with Ava and Abel during the day, and during naps, and when Jax would get home, I'd do some school work. It was all so easy, and I'd finish my lessons quickly. On this particular evening, Jax had come back from a 3 day long run. They went all the way to Vancouver. He came back with a black eye, busted brow, and bad attitude. He wouldn't even hold Ava when she reached and whined for him.

"_What the hell happened Jax?"_

"_Club business, stay out of it."_

"_It becomes my business when you bring it home to me..."_

"_You know what Tara? Give me some god damned space. For once, just leave me the hell alone."_

"_I didn't come back to Charming to leave you alone."_

"_Well that's too damn bad."_

He walked out of the house. I was so frustrated with him. I knew not to take it personally, because whatever went on must have been bad, but I hated how he'd take everything out on me. After I got the babies fed, I put them to bed, and then I grabbed a book and laid on the couch reading. A few hours later, with my book finished, I went to bed myself. Around 2 a.m, my phone rang, and I woke up in a sleepy haze.

"_Charming Sheriff's Department, calling in regards to: Inmate 39742. Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Press 1 to answer, 2 to ignore."_

Right as I heard his name, I wanted to punch him- give him a black eye to match his other. I pressed one, even though I wanted him to sit in there.

"_Tara..."_

"_What the fuck did you Jackson..."_

"_I got drunk with the guys... We went on a free ride, until the cops came. I tried to get away, 'cause I knew I'd get popped. I went to swerve off, and went too far to the left... Laid down my bike, and Unser picked me up. Charges won't be pressed if you can come get me..."_

"_Now you want me to come pick you up? What happened to 'give me some god damned space' and to leaving you the hell alone?"_

"_Christ Tara... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that shit."_

"_Yeah, but you did. And it stung."_

"_Please Tara. If I stay in here, I'll be transported to Stockton, and I'll be dead within a day..."_

"_How much is this gonna cost? Jax, we have two babies, you can't be doing this shit."_

"_$1800.. Please come get me... I'll make it up to you."_

"_You owe me big time."_

I hung up, and got Ava and Abel into their car seats and into the car. They were both wide awake since being light sleepers, me moving them had woken them up. When we got to the Sheriff's Department, Unser was standing outside.

"_As long as you take him home, there will be no charges put on Jax."_

"_Mmm, thanks for sticking me with him. He's a tool."_

He went inside to get Jax released then I saw Jax come out. He looked completely sober, so I'm sure him being in there for a while, and him laying down his bike, it made him sober up. He got into the passenger's side, but I didn't start the car yet.

"_Thanks darlin'."_

"_Don't call me that. That's what all you guys call the crow-eaters and random whores you all fuck."_

"_Why are you so mad?"_

"_Do you see this? Do you see your kids back there? Is this what you are wanting your children growing up around? Seeing Mommy always bailing Daddy out of jail... Seeing him get drunk almost nightly..."_

"_This happened one time. Relax." _

"_No, don't you dare tell me to relax. I get a phone call while I was asleep to bail your drunken, stupid ass out of jail. Not only was it me having to get up and go, it's our babies. You know, sometimes you make a poor excuse of a man."_

"_Cut it out. You're blowing this way out of proportion."_

"_I am?! Well sorry I'm frustrated you can't be a mature adult! Fucking hell, I didn't come back for this shit."_

"_Then go! All you talk about is not coming back for something. You know the life that is going on here! If you aren't able to accept that, get the hell out of here!"_

Maybe he wasn't as sober as I thought. What an asshole he could be.

"_Fine! You want me gone, I'll go! I'm taking my children with me you asshole! Don't you ever speak to me like that again!"_

Both babies were crying now, and I was very well on the verge of tears. I drove home in complete silence. Jax kept saying my name, but there was no way in hell I was going to speak to him anymore tonight. When we got home, I carried both babies in. Jax tried to help, but I told him to go fuck himself. I set the baby rail on his side of the bed, then put Ava where he usually lays, then Abel in the middle. I grabbed one of his pillows, and a blanket from the closet. He was just standing in the hall, watching me move around. I threw the pillow and blanket at him.

"_Don't bother trying to make things up. I'll be out by tomorrow night. If you wake up either of those babies, I'm gonna hurt you. Hope you enjoy the couch."_

I shut the door behind me, and locked it, getting back in bed with my babies. This was just the beginning of mine and Jax's war of love.

* * *

**~So what do y'all think of this?! Please leave me a review, thank you.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**TARA POV**

I woke up the next morning, and got to packing my things. Jax was passed out on the couch when I finished so I moved on to the kids' stuff. Ava woke up, so I put her in her walker in the living room, and then when Abel woke, he went into his bouncer. I knew the sounds of them giggling and moving around would wake Jax up soon, so I was trying to pack as fast as I could. When I went to get the 3rd suitcase, I stood up from getting it out from under the bed, and Jax was standing there, both babies in his arms.

"_Tara, what are you doing?"_

"_Leaving. Just like you told me to. I'm just listening to what you say for once."_

"_Babe, I didn't mean that..."_

"_It really seemed like you did. You were so angry at me for no reason."_

"_I'm sorry, alright?"_

"_No, not alright. I am not your emotional punching bag. You may say or do whatever shit it is you do with Gemma, but not me. I'm the mother to your kids."_

"_I know Tara, I am sorry. I was just frustrated with Clay for a while... Then I took it out on you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had, so I left. I got drunk. Then you know the rest."_

"_I have to get out Jax. I don't belong here. The babies can't be raised by a bunch of stoner drunks either."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_That whole damn club."_

"_Tara, you can't leave. I won't let you. I already spent 9 months away from you. It was the most terrible time of my life. I was contemplating suicide a few times. If I lose you, and these beautiful babies of ours, I'm gonna die. It'll happen within days."_

"_Nothing is worth killing yourself over Jax."_

"_Losing my girl and children is definitely worth it. You three are the reason I get up every morning."_

He kept going on and on about us, and how much he needed me everyday.

"_Fine, we'll stay here. But mark my words Jackson Nathaniel Teller, if we have a repeat of what yu did yesterday, I'll be gone so quick."_

"_It won't happen again, I promise Tara."_

_Jax... I'm pregnant."_

I just blurted it out. I couldn't help it.

"_What do you mean you're pregnant?"_

"_I mean that your child, your third child, is inside me right now."_

"_Oh God... How far are you?"_

"_I don't know. I have an ultrasound today, they'll be able to tell me there. I was going to call Chibs and Bobby and see if they could watch our kids while me and you go. They're the most stable ones in the club. Plus they each have a kid or two of their own."_

"_Yeah, okay sure."_

After we left the doctor's office, I felt sick to my stomach. Not from being pregnant, but from what they told us. Twins. 4 seemed so much more than 3. In 6 months, we'd have 4 kids under the age of two in the house. Christ, Jax and I were both barely 20. As soon as they told us twins, we scheduled his vasectomy. Next Tuesday. We never planned for 4 kids. I felt so overwhelmed with everything now. How were Jax and I supposed to do this? Ava and Abel were already a lot to handle, doubling that made me ill.

* * *

**~Okay, haha, let me know thoughts and feelings. Reviews please and thank you. :)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**TARA POV**

A few months went by. Before I knew it, I was 5 ½ months pregnant, but really looked about 7 or 8, thanks to the other baby. We found out the sex of our twins at 5 months. One boy, one girl. Thomas Wayne Teller II, after Jax's little brother, and then we'd name our girl Jessica Rose Teller, Jessie for short. The club knew I was pregnant again, but we never really told them twins, or how big I'd be. I felt so lucky Jax was still attracted to me. I felt like a huge cow, and my mood swings were insane. Jax was at work one day so I agreed to come visit him, and bring Ava and Abel for everyone to see. Then we'd have to tell them I was having twins. When I pulled up, there was Gemma. She was actually being nice to me since I was pregnant. She was the only one besides Jax, Opie, Donna and I, that knew I was having twins. She greeted me with a hug, then helped me get Ava and Abel inside the clubhouse. She called everyone in and said Jax and I had an announcement to make. All the guys, plus some random crow eaters came in, and all stood around the stool I was sitting on. Jax came and held Ava while I held Abel.

"_As you can tell, I'm very pregnant."_

Everyone, even Clay smiled. Jax rubbed my back and told me he'd say it.

"_Tara and I'd like to proudly announce that we're having twins! She is about 5.5 months along. There is one boy and one girl."_

This next part I'd say. I knew it would make Gemma so happy.

"_Our second daughter's name will be Jessica Rose. Or Jessie for short... Our son..."_

"_Everyone knew or have heard enough about my baby brother Thomas. He passed away from the family flaw at the age of 6. Tara came up with the idea of naming our son after him. So in 4 months or so, we'll have Thomas Wayne Teller II. We love you all so much and are so excited to share this amazing time with you."_

When I looked at Gemma, she had tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling. It's like that dead part of her was a little alive again. Jax kissed me, and we were all so happy. Shots were being served, and people would come over to us and congratulate us with hugs and kind words. Gemma offered me a job at T.M as the repo organizer. It would be an easy job, and I'd have my own office, so I could have the kids with me, although with the extra money coming in, I'd probably get a nanny for Abel and Ava until our twins were old enough. We were all socializing and enjoying each other's company when a whole series of gunshots. Jax got me down on the ground with our little ones, and some of the crow eaters screamed. Once they stopped, Jax and the rest of his crew said we were under lock down and they left to chase after the people who did it. The only people who would've done it were the Mayans. Sons were okay with the Niners and Bastards. I had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen. Donna stayed by my side, trying to convince me that we'd be okay, but I feel like she was convincing herself more than me. Ava and Abel had gone into one of the apartments with Gemma so she could lay them down for a nap. About 30-40 minutes later, I got a call from Chibs saying I needed to go to St. Thomas and wait for Jax. He got shot. As soon as he told me, I threw up. Luckily in the trashcan. One of the prospects followed behind me on my drive. It was for my protection. When I got there, they wouldn't tell me where he got shot, and they wouldn't let me see him. He was in surgery. No one from the club would tell me either. I was expecting the worse. He wouldn't make it, and I'd be a mom to 4 babies under the age of 2. He'd be handicapped. He'd be brain dead. I completely melted down, and sobbed into Opie.


	7. Chapter 7

**TARA POV**

When I went back to see Jax, he was laying in the hospital bed, with his left shoulder all wrapped up. I tolerated most things with the club, but if he was going to get himself hurt, especially when I'm so big and pregnant, it was just stupid. We have two young babies at home and another two on the way. As soon as he saw me, he began to apologize.

"_Tara, I'm so sorry. I was so careless and it was stupid for me to go and risk it all like that."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound."_

"_It's more than that... You fucking got shot. A bullet went into your damn shoulder."_

"_I'm sorry Tara. I'll be okay though. Just please don't be mad at me."_

I moved over to his bed side, and sat down next to him, and he held my hand.

"_They wouldn't tell me anything.. The club or the doctors. They wouldn't even tell me if you were going to survive. For all I knew, you could've been dead. It's not fair for you to put me through this..."_

"_Dammit Tara, it wasn't intentional. It wasn't like, "Hey even though my old lady is nearly 6 months pregnant with my twins, and we have a 1 year old and 11 month old, let me go get shot, it seems like a fun idea,"... I've said sorry to you twice already. If you don't want to move on, then get out of the hospital room."_

My pregnancy hormones kicked in, and my eyes got all watery, and my bottom lip started to quiver like taking a pacifier away from a baby.

"_You're mean..."_

He took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean that last part. I don't want you to go anywhere. I love you babe."_

"_I-I love you too."_

He pulled me down for a kiss, so I kissed him back.

"_How's our babies?"_

"_Which ones?"_

"_All four..."_

"_Well Ava keeps saying, "Daddy... Dada... Daddyyyyy!", she is missing you. Abel is hanging out with Chibs right now, so he'_s pretty happy, then Jessie and Thomas are loving beating up mommy's ribs and other insides."

He smiled softly and put his hand on my bump.

"_You're a small girl babe, they're just a bit cramped..."_

"_Well yeah, I have another 3 months of this."_

"_Then just think... We'll have 4 babies to snuggle up with at night in our big, cozy bed."_

"_That is true. I hope at least one of the twins look like me... So far, Abel and Ava look just like you."_

He chuckled and smiled at me.

"_I'm a big, strong man, I'm not surprised my strong genes got to them."_

"_You're so cocky, Teller."_

"_I know, Knowles."_

"_Very funny..."_

"_Tara, once I get out of here, let's get married. We'll go to the courthouse."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_No... I know we are just 20, but with us having 4 kids, and being so madly in love, it is just perfect for us be married. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please marry me."_

"_Okay, yes. I will marry you."_

By this point, tears were streaming down my face. I just loved Jax so much. He made my heart so happy.

* * *

**~Please leave me a review! Won't update again until I get at least one.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tara POV**

Jax got discharged from the hospital the next day. I purposely left the morphine at the hospital so he couldn't have it. I wouldn't risk him getting addicted. My father was a serious alcoholic until he died, and substance abuse is so much worse. Weed would have to do to relax him enough while he recovered.

We left after lunch to go to the courthouse and elope. Opie and Donna would be our witnesses, and they promised to keep it a secret until we told the entire club. Once we got it all done, we went to the jewelry store and got us some wedding bands. Jax surprised me in the parking lot with the diamond ring with 'Jackson' engraved inside it. He got me that for my 18th birthday. I left it on the dresser in his apartment in the clubhouse the night I left for Chicago. It matched so perfectly with the wedding bands. We were lucky enough that they had our sizes in stock, so when we drove home with our babies in the back seat, we were officially united as one. As we were coming down the street, I saw Gemma's SUV parked outside. The stupid bitch couldn't ever leave me and Jax alone. I was so fed up with her always being around. Especially if she knew we were married, she'd flip out.

"_Jax, your mom is over. What are we going to do?"_

"_Not tell her."_

"_We have our rings on, what are you talking about?"_

"_Then we need to take them off for now. We can keep them in our pockets. I'm sure she just wanted to see the kids."_

"_Well then she needs to call, I don't want her randomly barging in."_

"_She's family, it's okay."_

"_Alright, well I'm gonna show up at Gemma and Clay's at 4 in the morning, just wanting to talk. It'll be awesome."_

"_Babe, relax. I'll get her away."_

I handed Jax my rings, then he took his off, and put them in his pocket, then took Ava inside. I took my sweet time with Abel. He was so much like Jax. He had the luscious blonde hair, and those soft baby blue eyes that could turn rock hard evil when they had their tantrums.

"_Oh buddy, your gramma is driving mommy insane."_

"_Ma... Mama.."_

He said mama for the first time! I was so happy.

"_Yes Abel, I'm mama."_

I kissed the top of his head and walked inside. Jax and Ava were sitting in the living room, on the couch, with Gemma.

"_Jax, Abel just said mama."_

He stood up and hugged Abel, then kissed him on the top of the head.

"_That's my boy! Good job buddy."_

Gemma made some kind of face at me.

"_Not his real one, it doesn't matter."_

Jax was speechless, and I got so pissed.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"_It's the truth."_

"_No, it's not. I am his real mom. My name is on his birth certificate, I'm legally his mother."_

"_Yeah, 'til you and Jax break up. DNA testing will ruin your chances of you taking him away from Jax."_

"_There would still have to be a custody agreement. Plus, me and Jax aren't breaking up, it's the exact opposite."_

"_Shit. Did he propose?"_

Jax handed me both kids, so I carried them to the bathroom for a bath. I was not dealing with Gemma's shit anymore.

.

.

**Jax POV**

Being put in the middle with Gemma and Tara sucked. I hated that my mom was so anti-Tara, and Tara was so anti-Gemma. Tara and I were married now, and have 4 kids together, so she clearly wasn't going anywhere, and Gemma just had to learn to accept it.

"_Mom, Tara and I are married."_

"_What?! What the hell did you do Jackson?!"_

"_I married the woman I love. The mother of my children."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? I'm your mom. The only one you have."_

"_Because you wouldn't let it happen. You'd do anything to hurt Tara and push her away."_

"_I do that because you're my baby boy. The only one I have left."_

"_Well you pushing her away is pushing me and the kids away. So if you want her gone so bad, she can be, but Ava, Abel, Jessie, Thomas, and I are all going with her. It's your choice."_

"_You can't leave me."_

"_Mom! Just stop! You have Clay, you have the entire club. You can't be right there with me every second of the day. I'm a grown man, I have my own family now, I need space from you being there 24/7!"_

I felt bad for yelling, but she just doesn't listen.

"_You're only 20 Jackson. I was still doing your laundry up until 2 years ago. You aren't as grown as you think. You and Tara are gonna need me. There is no way you two can raise 4 babies all by yourself."_

"_We can find someone who likes Tara and loves the kids, and who wants to help. Donna and Opie are here enough. It's a gift to you- us letting you be here. You're over staying your welcome though. So you need to change how you are or else I'm leaving. You won't be my mom anymore. Clay will stand by me, I am V.P."_

* * *

**~Please leave me a review on your thoughts. Thanks!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jax POV**

I got Gemma to leave, then spoke to Clay on the phone, giving him a heads up. He agreed with Tara and I. Gemma was overstepping the boundries, and it had to end. By the time I hung up, the babies were in bed, and Tara was soaking in a big bubble bath. She was so mad.

"_Hey babe."_

"_Jax... Not now."_

"_I know that Gemma is being so rude to you. It will end. Clay will help us."_

"_She said I wasn't Abel's mom. I am, Jackson."_

"_I know you are. Don't listen to her. She's nuts."_

"_I'm Abel's momma as much as I am Ava's."_

"_Don't let what she said get to you."_

"_Yeah, well that's kind of impossible when she never stops her shit!"_

"_Relax Tara. Can I join you?"_

Tara glared at me, and wouldn't give me an answer.

"_Come on babe. I'll help you relax some."_

"_Fine fine fine."_

I stripped down and got in behind her, pulling her between my legs, my chest against her back, her head against my chest, and my arms around her big bump.

"_See? This is nice."_

"_Feels good to be in your arms. As a married couple."_

"_I agree baby... No worries with Gemma, okay?"_

She sighed heavily and hit her head back against my chest, but softly.

"_Don't bring her up when we have such a nice moment."_

"_Sorry darlin'."_

"_And don't call me darling either. That's what you call the crow eaters and all the bitches that try flirting with you."_

"_Okay, no Gemma and no darlin'. Yes ma'am."_

"_Good boy."_

We both laughed some then I kissed the top of her head.

**Tara POV**

After we laid in the tub for a while, we rinsed off, cleaned our hair and bodies and all that stuff in the shower. I got ready for bed, but poor Abel was teething, so he was up crying. I took him into the living room and was letting him chew on the frozen teething ring we bought. That thing worked wonders. Jax came out after he was done brushing his teeth. He got the baby tylenol out of the cabinet in the bathroom, and we gave him some to help the pain and keep his temperature down. Jax and I were both exhausted, and so was Abel, so I just laid in Jax's lap, and Abel laid across the both of us, and we all drifted off to sleep.

**Jax POV**

Next morning, I got up to the sound of Ava crying. Tara and Abel were still asleep, so I just moved them off my lap, and went to see my princess in her room. When I got there, her crying automatically ceased. She was smiley as soon as she saw me. I lifted her out and wiped her tears, before carrying her to the rocking chair, relaxing with her. Tara calling me that night she came back and was in Stockton changed my life forever. I was a father. Forever bound to a little girl. She looked just like me, but had Tara's personality. Perfect nevertheless. I walked out to the living room to wake up Tara. Breakfast was Tara's deal. Lunch was usually both of us, then I did dinners. When Tara woke up, I think she was surprised I had handled Ava all by myself. Not that she doubts me with the kids, usually we get up together all the time to take care of them together.

"_Mornin' babe."_

"_Hey Jax."_

"_Ava was hungry, I was thinking you could make something for her?"_

"_Yeah, sure baby." _

She handed me Abel, and stood up to rub her big baby bump. There was a pool of blood that covered the bottom of her shirt, and her shorts. She felt it, and screamed.

* * *

**~Please leave me a review! I've been trying to write this chapter all week, and it is just not coming together, so it's whatever.. Hahah, but please review this chapter, and I'll write the next one soon!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jax POV**

I got Tara and the kids in the car as fast as I could. I knew something was terrible wrong. I was swallowing back the sobs, and blinking away the tears. I had to be strong for Tara. She was completely beside herself. I kept telling her that we didn't know anything yet, but it was only making things worse. When we got there, they automatically wheeled her in for examination. I called Opie, and said I needed him to get here fast. To tell Donna, and tell Gemma that something was wrong with the babies and Tara. They got there quick, and Gemma took the kids from me. A nurse led me back to Tara. When I got back to the room I had her waiting in, she was frozen like a stone. She would've seemed dead had she not kept blinking and breathing. There were no tears, no emotion from her. My heart was up in my throat. They didn't make it. That is the only reason why she'd be like this.

"_Tara? What did they say?"_

She still didn't move, or say anything. She wouldn't even look at me. I walked out to the hall to speak with the doctor.

"_Can you tell me what happened to my wife?"_

"_It has seemed as though Mrs. Teller has suffered a miscarriage."_

"_Jesus Christ..."_

My mind went straight to those babies. Just last night we were feeling them move around.

"_She didn't lose both. One. The girl."_

"_Jessie."_

"_We did the ultrasound, and her body is low enough for us to go in and remove it without it harming the boy. We have the death certificate for your child you need to fill out and sign. I am so sorry for your lost Mr. Teller."_

She handed me the clipboard, and I went back in to Tara. I sat beside her while I put the information on the certificate. Jessica Rose Teller, my baby girl gone before I could even meet her. They said they were ready for the removal. I kissed my statue wife one last time before she was wheeled out to the O.R. I told Gemma to take Ava and Abel back to her house. I sat silently in the waiting room with Donna and Opie until the doctor came out again, asking to speak to me. We went inside a little office to be in private.

"_Tara is okay, and the other baby is stable and strong. Mrs. Teller already told us to send the body to the crematory downstairs. She will be cremated, then you two may have whatever funeral it is you'd want."_

"_Alright, thank you."_

I walked back to her room, and saw her rubbing her stomach slightly, just staring at it. I came and sat beside her again.

"_Gemma has Ava and Abel. We'll get through this baby. You got to look at the positives. We still get our Thomas. At least Jessie left now, instead of being born and being in pain. God obviously needed her early."_

"_I don't get how I never felt anything. No pain, nothing. Not even the wetness of the blood. You're gonna hate me. I killed your second daughter."_

"_You had nothing to do with it. It was an accident. We can't control that bit."_

"_I should have been more careful."_

"_Shoulda, woulda, coulda. Youre gonna fill your head with poisonous thoughts. At least we didn't lose all 4 babies. Jessie will always be with us. She loves us, just like we love her."_

* * *

**~So I feel incredibly guilty, but it's so that the rest of the storyline is set up. Please leave reviews!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jax POV**

When we got home from the hospital, Tara did a great job on forcing distance between us. I get she was depressed. Hell, I was too. Losing a child is never easy on anyone, especially when you never got to meet it. Jessie was always on my mind. Thomas too. Was he doing okay? Were we about to lose him too? Tara had Ava all by herself in Chicago, and she turned out perfectly healthy. She was our strong willed, tall, blue eyed, blonde haired toddler. Abel was fine too. Scars from his heart and stomach surgeries, but that was it. You'd never be able to tell anything was wrong with him. He was just as active as Ava. Why couldn't that be Jessie's case? We had already set up the twins' nursery, so it was hard to walk past it everyday, knowing the crib we got for Jessie would never hold her in it. The baby girl clothes had no use now. A part of me had died with her. Tara was taking it out on everyone, especially after the funeral. Her temper was high, and she wanted nothing to do with the kids. She even said it herself that Abel wasn't her responsibility. _"He's not my kid."_... _"He's not my flesh and blood."_... Stupid shit like that. We'd get into bad screaming matches, until the point she would be in tears and would lock herself in the twins' nursery. Tara had spent a lot of time in there, and she needed to move on. She was 8 months pregnant with Thomas. Although we'd always mourn the loss of Jessie, we needed to celebrate because Thomas would be here soon, and what a miracle that child would be. She was at the clubhouse one day while Opie and Donna were at the house with me. We had to pack up Jessie's things to put in storage. We got it transformed into just Thomas' nursery. It was hard to do, but it needed to happen. When Tara came home, she was irate. She stumbled her way to the nursery, then saw it was just for Thomas. She came out and lunged at me.

"_You sick mother fucker! What did you do with her shit?"_

"_Tara, calm down, it's in storage. It was the best thing to do."_

"_You don't know jack about the best thing! You're just some stupid outlaw biker!"_

"_Yeah, I'm also a mechanic. You do nothing. You sit at home and mooch off me and Gemma."_

"_I raise your kids!"_

"_They're yours too!"_

"_Bullshit."_

"_You need sleep."_

At this point, I had her arms pinned down to her side. I could smell alcohol on her breath. I couldn't do much about it now at this point. She was already drunk.

"_Who helped you do this?_

"_Opie and Donna. It needed to happen."_

"_No it didn't! Get them the fuck out of our house!"_

"_No Tara. Stop it."_

"_They don't deserve to be here!"_

"_God dammit woman!"_

I carried her into the bathroom, and turned the shower on, sticking her in there fully clothed, slamming the shower door when she tried to run out.

"_Jax let me out!"_

"_No, you need to chill the fuck out, it isn't our faults that you miscarried!"_

She slumped down onto the shower floor, sobbing now. I walked out to Opie and Donna to apologize, and then they left. They figured it was best for them to so that Tara wouldn't flip out again.

* * *

**~Once I get a review, I'll upload the next chapter!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jax POV**

Once Opie and Donna left, I laid Abel and Ava down for bed, then went to check on Tara. She was pretty much falling asleep on the shower floor. I went in there, turned off the water, then got a towel and lifted her up into it. I got her to our room and laid her down. I stripped her completely naked of her sopping wet clothes and as I was picking out a shirt and some pajama pants to sleep in, she was trying to flirt with me. I guess me getting her naked made her think I wanted to have sex with her, but not tonight. Not for a while. After all she said and did today, I had had enough. She was so disappointed when I just got her dressed and tucked into bed. She was fighting off the sleep, but I knew she was tired. I got in beside her and held her close for me to sleep. I wouldn't even say it was out of habit, it was because as much as she pissed me off, she was still my wife, and I still, and always will love her.

~Week later~

Tara would just randomly disappear for hours on end, then come back as happy as could be. At first I thought it was another guy, but then Chibs stopped by one day. He was sick of me worrying, so he followed her one day. She was buying pills from Darby! How blind was I? My wife was all doped up, and I didn't even know. Chibs said he beat Darby unconscious, but at this point, I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at my junkie wife. He said when he came over here, Tara had gone to the clubhouse. I wanted nothing to do with her at this point. She was going to kill Thomas too. I was in the bathroom giving Abel and Ava a bath when she got home. She heard them splashing around so she came in, all happy and loving, although she kept her sunglasses on. She must have thought I was stupid.

"_Hello my wonderful family... My husband, son, and daughter."_

She rubbed her stomach then continued on.

"_and my other son."_

"_Tara, get out."_

"_What? Jax honey, what are you talking about?"_

I turned around and yanked her sunglasses off.

"_That's what I'm talking about! You've turned into some junkie!"_

"_No I haven't! I am perfectly fine."_

"_Your eyes are pinned. You've been buying opiates from Darby. Chibs told me it all."_

"_It's my way of grieving..."_

"_Grieving?! By killing the other child that is in you, slowly but surely?"_

"_The baby is fine Jax. He kicks all the time."_

"_Probably trying to kick his way out of your poisonous self!"_

"_You're entirely over-exaggerating."_

"_Over-exaggerating?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" _I turned around and yanked Abel out of the tub, holding his dripping wet, naked self right in front of Tara. _"Do you not see those scars?! On his stomach? That's from fucking drugs! The same shit you're on, Wendy was!"_

Tara started sniffling.

"_Okay Jax, I get it, you can stop now..."_

"_No! Absolutely not! We already lost one baby, and you're sitting there killing the other out of your own selfish greed! I won't stop! I swear to God, if anything is wrong with Thomas when he is born, we are so done!"_

"_Jax, I'm sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry."_

"_It's not okay!"_

I got the kids out of the tub, wrapped them in towels, and carried them into Ava's room where I laid down and went to bed with them, leaving Tara locked out of the room. She didn't deserve us right now.

* * *

**~Okay, so let me know what you all thought! Reviews before I post again.~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tara POV**_

I was so embarrassed. In myself, in my actions, and what I had said. I had hurt Jax tremendously. Ava and Abel too. The drugs was hurting Thomas. I went off on everyone with the club, besides Chibs. I couldn't even be mad about him telling Jax what I did. He is like my father, and I clearly needed to be stopped. Everyone hated me, and I'm sure I hated myself more than all of that. Ever since that one night Jax went off on me in the bathroom, he wouldn't talk to me. He'd ignore me for the most part. Maybe the occasionally kiss on my stomach, but that was for Thomas. Around the kids, he'd act happy with me, but that's so they wouldn't get sad. They were very smart for being so young. He'd sleep in Ava's room on the futon and have both of them in her crib. He'd lock the door at night. For living in a house of 4, almost 5 people, I was so lonely. But I deserved that. I never thought of the harm the opiates would do to Thomas. Jax was right though. I was killing the second baby, and we already lost the first. We had one final ultrasound to go to until it was time to have Thomas. Jax said the only way he would go with me was if we'd take Ava and Abel. Of course that would be okay. I loved my kids. I never meant what I said about Abel... He's my kid as much as Ava, Jessie and Thomas are. The more Jax reminded me of what I had done, the more I hated myself. He was right. I didn't deserve them. Now what was I supposed to do? Have Thomas, then just leave California? Move out and figure out some custody agreement? Jax made it clear he didn't love me anymore. As long as we've known each other, we've loved each other, so now that that has ended, how am I supposed to function with him? All those questions kept swirling in my mind. Anyways, on our way to the hospital, he drove, and held my hand for a good five minutes. Maybe he was starting to forgive me... I sure hope so. My family was everything to me. When we got there, Ava and Abel climbed up into Jax's lap, and saw their baby brother in mommy's tummy for the first time. Even though they didn't really understand, they got all excited. We told the doctor that I had some "food poisoning, and some bleeding" because we didn't want him to know what really happened, so he checked over Thomas all that he could with him still being inside me, and assured us he was 100% healthy, and fully developed. We went home after that, and Jax was warming up to me again. He made dinner, and even let me put the kids to bed. It was almost like we lived a normal life again. When I came out of Abel's room, Jax was sitting on the couch and he called me over.

"_It's time we talk Tara."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

I waddled my way over and sat next to him.

"_I know I was harsh, but I won't allow what happen to Abel happen to Thomas. I know you were in pain and grieving, but you getting drunk and high while pregnant was just stupid. Even I don't cope that way."_

"_I know. I don't even know what came over me. I really am sorry."_

"_You should be. You almost killed Thomas. You needed that reality check before we lost both twins. I know you, you'd never let yourself live it down."_

"_You're absolutely right."_

"_And you have a whole lot of other people to apologize to. Donna refuses to come over anymore. You two used to be best friends. Opie's been trying to convince her that you didn't mean it, but that doesn't work. And Chibs. He feels guilty.. Like he is responsible for how our relationship has been."_

"_I know... Why would you lock yourself up in Ava's room with both kids every night?"_

"_Well at first it was because you said all that you did. Then you got drunk, so you weren't sober enough to care for them in the middle of the night. Then you were doped up, and I definitely wasn't about to let you handle our toddlers like that. You needed to detox."_

"_That was harsh."_

"_So was your drug use. It's not just your body you were doping up. It's our sons' body too. Want him to come out addicted to drugs? You'd get charged. He'd be miserable."_

"_That was never my intention."_

"_Well I hope not. I love you Tara, I really do. But if you're going to do any of that crap, we won't be together. Our kids need stable parents. And for once the outlaw biker is more stable than a regular person."_

"_I'm not just a regular person. I'm your old lady. Been that since we were 16."_

"_Yeah, that is true. But you have to promise me what happened over the past two weeks won't ever EVER happen again."_

"_I promise. I just want you and the kids back."_

"_You have us back. You need to fulfill your spot as my wife and as the kids' mother. I can't do it all."_

"_I promise I will, right away."_

"_I love you Tara."_

"_I love you too Jackson. So much."_

We hugged, kissed, and made up. I fell asleep curled up in his arms on the couch. That's where I really felt my home was- in his arms. A few hours later, I woke up wet. Jax had moved us to the bedroom, so we were on the bed. I looked between my legs. My water had broke. I was in labor! I shook Jax awake hard.

"_Jax, it's time."_

"_Yes, bed time, I know."_

He rolled over.

"_No Jax! Thomas is coming! Wake up!"_

He jumped out of bed.

"_What do I do?! This is the first birth I've ever been there for!"_

"_Get the kids to Gemma's. I need to pack a bag for us and Thomas."_

He got his jeans and shirt and kutte on, (typical biker, even when his wife is in labor), then left with Abel and Ava. I got our bags packed by the time he came back. I was feeling a lot of pressure, so I knew it wouldn't be long until I had to push. He loaded me and the bags up into the car, and off to the hospital we went.

* * *

**~Reviews before I update again. Thanks :)~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jax POV**

We made it to the hospital by the time Tara was 7 centimeters dilated. We were almost immediately shown to a room, and they were ready to give her the epidural right away. Tara's contractions were about 6 minutes apart. She was silent until one would come, but she would just clench her teeth shut and grab the sides of the bed until it passed. I had called Chibs to let him know SAMCRO was about to gain a new family member, and he got really excited. He of course came to the hospital and brought the rest of the guys to join in on awaiting the newest arrival. By 4 a.m, with us both fighting exhaustion, the doctors told us that Tara was ready to push. She was in and out of sleep, surprisingly. It was tough on her body since she was just a small girl, but she hung in there strong. 4:47 a.m, Thomas Wayne Teller II was brought into the world, weighing 8 lbs, 4 oz, and 20 inches long. Tara and I were so happy and in love with this new baby we made together. He was 100% healthy, and had a very loud, big set of lungs.

"Tara, I am so proud of you, babe..."

She laid there exhausted and speechless, holding Thomas in her arms as he cooed up at her.

"He is so gorgeous Tara. Just like you. Dark hair, sweet innocent eyes."

"H-He's perfect."

Tara handed him to me to hold him for the first time. He was so tiny, and I was terrified I'd drop him. I didn't get to hold Abel until he was out of the incubator, which he was 6 weeks old at the time, and then I didn't even meet Ava until she was 8 weeks old, so this was an entirely new experience for me. I cradled this sweet baby in my arms, truly amazed at how tiny he was, although he fit in the crook of my arm perfectly. I laid down on the hospital bed next to Tara, and we both cradled him in our arms as we fell asleep.

**Tara POV**

Thomas was doing really great. He slept 3 hours before waking up again around 8. I nursed him and gave him his first diaper change, of course with Jax right there. Thomas and Jax both dozed off together for another 2 ½ hours before our little screamer was up again for more milk. Then Gemma came with Ava and Abel to allow them to meet their baby brother. By noon, we had most of SAMCRO in the room with u, as they all took their turn holding our little man. I was just so glad to get my family back. Ava and Abel snuggled up on the bed with me and Daddy most of the time, and with very cautious eyes, got to hold their baby brother together. Around 2, Clay came in with a little gift bag. He handed it to Chibs, since he was the honorary grandpa, and when he opened what was inside, the who club cheered. It was a navy blue baby hat, with the SAMCRO logo on it. Why was I surprised at this? Jax slipped it on little Thomas' head, and Thomas piped out a smile grin in his sleep. Charming was truly where our family belonged.

* * *

**~So I don't know why, but I felt this was a good ending place for this story.. Please leave me a review on the overall story, or even just this chapter. Check out my other SOA stories! Thank you all for reading this and sorry for taking so long to update.~**


End file.
